


Dark Stuff #1 (Connor and Reader)

by orphan_account



Series: D:BH - Dark Stuff [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Crazy, Cutting, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leaving? What Leaving?, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning: Blood, suicide attempt, and maybe sad??I'm bad at this, wow...





	Dark Stuff #1 (Connor and Reader)

Connor isn't feeling himself anymore, he still had cuts in his arms, and he doesn't care when he cuts himself. He was alone in the waiting room, sitting at the floor. He doesn't know what he's doing, but just to feel the knife crossing out his forearms. The brown eyes are soulless, looking at the cuts that he made. You wasn't there to see him do that, not even you came here. 

Connor doesn't have tears to roll down, which he was an android who feels numb when he sees everything going on. When the cuts are juicy and sweet, the blue blood of his own, he then puts two fingers on the wound and put it on his tongue and licked it. His circle was red and yellow, flashing out, but he doesn't care. His brown locks were wild,as in he may ruffled his hair more. 

His eyes were open wide, and he looks insane. A sick person can do that, not Connor. Connor tried to remember the time, but it was replaced with his dead bodies. The pictures were coded, like this: 

>>>DATA NOT FOUNDED.<<<

 "I don't need Riya, she's gone. She's dead, and no one came to stop me..." Connor repeated those words to himself, and his smile is creepy. He laughed maniacally when he says louder the words he said. The wounds were blue blooded, dropping out from his skin.

Nobody came. It was just Connor himself. Leaving the android uses his fingernails to claw the floor, just making the floor screeched as it comes.

_How pathetic, Sherlock._

_Test negative._

_What are you really? A human? Got fucking ones and zeros in your program?_

_This prick is nothing._

_What a fucking tin can!_

 

Those words come out of his mind, reminding him that he's nothing. Connor stood up for a minute and look around the walls. There's nothing but himself.

Connor then dropped to his knees, and there's nothing for him to make. All he can do is cry and sleep, but he can't sleep and tried to sleep. Connor then decided to closed his eyes and lay on the bloody floor. The knife was aside him, and he then don't want to wake up. 

A minute later, you looked everywhere for Connor, walking everywhere on the streets. You was so overwhelmed and so worried that Connor couldn't be everywhere. You imagine that Connor is dead, just dead. 

"Dammit, dammit, where is he at?" You whispered to yourself, while looking for him. No one knows where's he at, not even the concerned Lieutenant, he was also very concerned that Connor didn't go by himself, not like that. 

Your hair was getting loose, and you can't fix it right now after the search. After a few hours later, you realized an abandoned building that was wooden barriers. 

_Can he be in there?!_

You looked around and there's a window broken, revealing Connor in there. He was laying down in the floor covered in his own blood, there are cuts in his arms. His eyes were closed, could be  dead or asleep. 

Your eyes were wide open, hands were clenched, and you was trying to see what's going on with him. There has to be a way to get in. 

There was a wooden bar on the door, you gripped on it, and forcibly pulled out the bar to reach for the door. It was unlocked already, so you opened the knob and rush in. You walked to the sleeping Connor, who is so vulnerable. 

You tried to shake his shoulders, seeing if he will wake up. But no, you see his circle, which is flashing. Every attempt you tried,wasn't going to wake him up. 

"Connor, please wake up..." You said to him while trying. Then, the android slowly open his eyes, and he can't imagine what's going on. 

He was shaking, looking up to you, but his image of you is glitched. He can't remember at all. Connor then asked, "W-Who..are...you...You can't be....." as he sees you, but he can't remember. He mentioned you during his psychotic break. 

"It's Riya, Connor." You said to him, "Don't you remember me?" 

 Strange thing that he doesn't know you but the images were dead. You then questioned Connor about something that he needs to tell, "Connor, do you tried to run away and  commit suicide?" Your voice was calm when you asked him. 

Connor answered, " I just thought that I can feel....pleasure from cutting myself." and he sighed, " I thought that you and Hank don't care about me, I thought it. " 

It was the reason why he does it to himself, but you didn't know it, and you tried to prove him wrong, "No, we always cared about you, but I am just felt shock that you did this to yourself." 

 "I know." Connor said firmly. 

 "What?" You paused. 

 "Haha, I can lick my own blood, because I'm just a machine." Connor gave you a sad smile. 

 "Connor, no. You really need to stop. Why you do that shit to yourself?! You're not a machine, you're still can feel human emotions."  You said confidently, as he looks to you. 

 

 

 

 

_**whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm gonna stop writing this cause I dunno. Because this is maybe getting too much and I really don't want to continue this. Byyeee...** _

 


End file.
